


Outro Milagre

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Presumed Dead
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eles tinham perdido a esperança de a encontrar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outro Milagre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Another Miracle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132686) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Eles seguiam procurando por ela, mas estava claro que todo mundo tinha perdido as esperanças. Ninguém poderia ter sobrevivido ao que aconteceu, e mesmo que sua sobrevivência depois da explosão do templo já tenha sido um milagre, ninguém esperava que este milagre se repetisse. Sera não sabia o que isso a fazia sentir, e não queria pensar sobre isso. Elas só se conheciam fazia alguns meses, mas nesse tempo Sera tinha se sentido conectada a ela.

Ela estava dormindo quando chegaram, mas era impossível não acordar com toda a comemoração que os seguiu. A Heralda estava viva, por pouco, mas estava. Sera cobriu sua boca com ambas as mãos para se impedir de gritar o nome dela, e queria chorar, mas não chorou. O alívio que sentia era demais, era como se estivesse testemunhando um milagre feito por Andraste.

Quando todos os outros se moveram para a volta da fogueira para comemorar, e a Heralda foi deixada sozinha em uma tenda, Sera foi até lá. Precisava vê-la de perto para acreditar que era mesmo verdade. Ver ela dormindo assim, tão pacificamente, mas tão fria, era perturbador. Sera pegou sua mão, e naquele momento decidiu que assim que pudesse, iria contar para ela o que sentia, mesmo que não soubesse exatamente o que sentia. O mundo tinha se tornado caótico demais para seguir desperdiçando momentos preciosos.


End file.
